


Paradise in your eyes

by fangirlingbooknerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Heaven, M/M, Post Finale, Post canon, Slice of Life, i dont know how to tag things can you tell?, post 15x20, theyre in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: “Hello, Dean,” he said in the deep voice of his. Dean was grateful that it hadn’t changed. But then again, what is heaven without the sound of Cas’s voice?Dean smiled. “Hey, Cas. I was wondering when I’d see you.”Cas fidgeted in his seat, an odd move for the angel. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me again. After what I said.”“Cas, are you kidding me,” Dean asked aggressively, his instinctual anger rising up. He instantly felt like shit. Cas confessed his love for him, willingly and happily died for him, and here he was yelling at the poor guy because he was too dense to understand that Dean felt the same way._____Here's how the series should've ended. Cas and Dean have a reunion and heaven and realize that the love is mututal.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Paradise in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot believe I'm writing destiel fan fiction in the year 2020 but here we are. I never thought I'd be so pasionate about this finale and re-reading "Twist and Shout" three years after I left the fandom, but I caught up just to see the finale. I am angry about it, so here's how I think it should've gone. If even one person leaves kudos on this, I'm considering it a success because this is my first destiel fic. 
> 
> Title from "American Money" by BORNS which has lowkey become a destiel anthem for me.

_Cas helped._

He couldn’t stop thinking about that. Bobby had said it almost as a throw away comment, but Dean knew that there was more to it. That Bobby was acting casual for the sake of Dean. He wasn’t sure how much this Bobby knew about he and Cas—to be fair, this Bobby had been gone for quite some time—but he was willing to bet that someone filled him in. Hell, it could’ve been his own mother. 

He’d never spoken the words out loud, never tried to give the impression that Cas was anything more than just a pal. Cas was his best friend. Cas was STILL his best friend, even if new feelings complicated things. Their recent trip to Purgatory, when Dean thought he had lost Cas forever… it hurt so much. And then his worst fears were brought to life. Cas sacrificed himself for Dean—not for humanity, but for DEAN. 

_I love you._

Did Cas know? He wanted so badly to tell Cas in Purgatory, but Cas stopped him. Did that mean that Cas knew, that he had correctly read between the lines and heard the words that Dean was too scared to even admit to himself? It was only after he lost Cas that he really began to accept his own feelings. That day haunted him in all of his dreams, his mind playing that moment over and over and over again. He still had the jacket with the bloody handprint, the last thing that Cas ever touched, the same place where Cas had left a scar over ten years ago. He never thought he’d say this, but he kinda missed that scar, that reminder of Cas. He carried a trench coat in the Impala after that fateful day, but it never felt right. It wasn’t THE trench coat. He wondered if he’d ever get to see that stupid old trench coat again. 

Whoosh. Like an answered prayer, Cas suddenly appeared in the passenger seat, wearing the same outfit he always wore. Dean barely flinched, used to being startled, but did instinctively reach for a weapon. He stopped once he realized who was next to him. Cas. Of course it was Cas. Cas who had helped rebuild heaven into a peaceful paradise, who was unfailingly good, who he was so unnecessarily cruel to during this fight against Chuck. 

“Hello, Dean,” he said in the deep voice of his. Dean was grateful that it hadn’t changed. But then again, what is heaven without the sound of Cas’s voice? 

Dean smiled. “Hey, Cas. I was wondering when I’d see you.” 

Cas fidgeted in his seat, an odd move for the angel. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me again. After what I said.” 

“Cas, are you kidding me,” Dean asked aggressively, his instinctual anger rising up. He instantly felt like shit. Cas confessed his love for him, willingly and happily died for him, and here he was yelling at the poor guy because he was too dense to understand that Dean felt the same way. “Sorry, that came out harsher than I intended.” Cas fiddled with the radio stations and Dean let him, throwing his “shotgun shuts his cake hole” rule out the window. He’s broken every other rule he has had for himself for Cas. What’s one more added to the list?

“Wow, an apology from Dean Winchester. I think that might be the first time in history that’s happened.” Good to see that Cas’s sarcasm was still intact, too. 

Dean pulled the car over. He looked over to find Cas watching him with a confused look on his face. “Of course I want to see you again. You’re Cas! You’ve fought by my side for years, you’ve been there for me time and time again, you gripped me tight and raised me from literal hell. Cas…” he trailed off. If there was any time to say it, those three little words, it would be now. But he could feel the fear building in his stomach every time he thought about it. Dean Winchester, monster hunter who won a fight against the Lord Almighty, is afraid to admit real feelings to a man that already loves him. 

He looked to Cas, hoping that he would start talking, but Cas just sat there quietly, as if he was waiting expectantly for Dean to finish his thought. Shit, Dean remembered, the poor guy still didn’t even know that his love wasn’t one-sided. 

“Cas, I once called you my brother, but that wasn’t right. You made a weird face at the time and I couldn’t figure out why. I thought it was just a reaction to having a new family after losing so much of your own. Though, wait, if you’re here then aren’t they? Did we get all the other angels out of the empty?” 

“You’re losing focus, Dean.” 

“Right, right, yes. I realize now that ‘brother’ was never the right word for you. You’re my best friend and you still are. But there was something else, something that I hadn’t even wanted to admit to myself, something I told myself couldn’t be possible. When you were brave enough to say it first, I knew that I couldn’t deny myself of it any longer. I love you, Cas. In the same way you love me.” 

The confession hung in the air for a moment before Cas smiled. His grin was big and genuine, wider than Dean had ever seen before on his face. This once stoic angel was moved to such emotion over a confession, and Dean couldn’t quite believe it. He’s never once felt worthy of Cas’s help and affection, but he finally, finally was starting to let himself believe it. 

“I’m really glad to hear you say that, Dean.” He sniffled. “Though I don’t want you saying it just to try to appease me. I accepted that you were something I could never have.” 

“You can have me, Cas. I’m all yours. Only yours.” He choked on a laugh. “Probably have been for quite some time now.” He thought back to all the women he’s let go over the years. Even in his own head when Michael was trying to distract him, he wasn’t together with Pamela. Did Michael know? Did he realize that Dean’s heart belonging to anyone else was a sign of a false reality? Whatever, that was not important now. 

What was important was that Cas was right in front of him, looking at him with such emotion in his eyes—more than he ever thought capable of a heavenly being. Cas was right in front of him… and Dean was just sitting there? Well that just wouldn’t do. He leaned forward, slow, not wanting to break the happy spell that had fallen between the two. Despite the confessions and the tears, there was some scared part of Dean that thought he had interpreted it all wrong, that he was just seeing what he wanted to see. 

But then Cas is leaning in too, the faintest of smiles lingering on his lips. Dean vaguely realizes that Cas hasn’t kissed many people before. He quickly flashes back to him throwing Meg against a wall and planting one on her. There’s a low rush in his gut as he imagines Cas doing that to him. He knows that Cas can; he’s done it before but for much less fun reasons. 

Any thoughts of Meg or past fights with Cas are vanished from his head, his mind going completely blank for a split second as his lips finally find home with Cas’s. His brain powers back on quickly, catching up to speed, whirring at a million miles a minute, pure joy. So this is heaven. This is eternal paradise. It’s a kiss so good that Dean is almost glad that he is dead, that now he can enjoy this forever, uninterrupted. 

There are no monsters in heaven, no battles left to fight. There is just Dean and Cas and the promise of eternity. Soon, Dean will go and find his family and wonder where Sam is and how he is doing. But for now, all he cares about is right in front of him, grabbing his jacket to tug him closer and kissing him with so much passion that Dean thinks he must be the stupidest person ever to have missed all the signs before. Being the stupidest person can’t be that bad though if it’s gotten him to here. 


End file.
